


USB

by RinkuWolfe207



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Calamity Jane is best girl, Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, I make my own rules lol, Mystery, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Teen Waverly Earp, Wayhaught - Freeform, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkuWolfe207/pseuds/RinkuWolfe207
Summary: Waverly, along with Wynonna embark on a journey to figure out a mystery.OrNicole Haught has been missing for two years. Why? Who knows...
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	USB

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> This is just an idea I had. Let me know what you think?

“Man, it looks like crap.” 

“Yeah, it does.” Waverly muttered sadly.

The house was dirty, and the windows had been smashed in, allowing there to be glass splattered along the outside. The blue house paint has since been smeared off, with the weather having damaged it. Despite the house being further away from the town, people have certainly visited the empty house. 

“Wait here, I'll check if there is anybody inside.” Wynonna began to stalk up the stairs, holding Peacemaker in her hand.

“Seriously?! There's a reason I brought my shotgun with me. Besides, Peacemaker won’t do anything to a normal human being.” Waverly marched up behind her. 

“Ugh fine, but stay behind me.” Wynonna kept Peacemaker in hand. Sure, it couldn't hurt humans, but it could be used to threaten someone nicely.

They stalked up the small stairs and onto the porch, where they both spotted the cracked front door, seemingly jammed in its place.

"They removed the lock?" Wynonna asked, positioning herself to kick the door down. Wynonna eyed the empty space, where the door locks would normally be placed.

"Yeah, a couple weeks before you came back. Chrissy told me that her dad had to keep responding to calls about people intruding here and stealing things. He was pissed from what Chrissy told me. They removed it in order to place a new one but the guy didn’t even want to get close to the house."

A loud sound reverberated throughout the house as Wynonna kicked down the door. The wooden doors fell to the dusty ground.

"If Nedley hadn't been pissed, I would have been." Wynonna muttered to herself and stepped into the house. She held up her hand, motioning for Waverly to stay quiet.

They stood still for a couple of seconds, hearing the old wood of the house creak, and the whistling of the wind.

The silence was promptly broken.

"IF THERE'S ANYBODY IN THIS HOUSE, GET THE F*CK OUT BEFORE I JAM MY GUN UP YOUR MOTHERF*CKING ASS AND PULL THE TRIGGER!! LAST WARNING F*CKER!" Wynonna roared into the house, making Waverly grimace.

They waited again.

Silence.

"Alright, we're clear!" Wynonna said cheerfully, placing Peacemaker back in her holster. 

"Seriously?! That's how you were going to check?!" Waverly said dumbfounded, lowering her shotgun. She shifted the empty backpack on her shoulder.

“People tend to be wussies nowadays, baby girl. C’mon in!” Wynonna waved in Waverly, picking up the broken pieces of the front door, and placing them over the empty space of where it had been before, once Waverly stepped in. 

Waverly lowered her shotgun as she took in the dusty and old house. “It all looks so... wrong.” Waverly walked along the hallway, entering what used to be the living room. Small boxes were stacked up in the corner. There were a couple of beer bottles and plastic wrappers on the floor, a stray blanket. People have certainly visited before.

Wynonna walked in behind her. “So, what are we looking for anyway?”

“A box, upstairs.” Waverly walked out of the room, and headed back towards the hallway, and walked up the stairs, being cautious of the wooden steps. 

“A box?”

Waverly walked to a boarded up door at the end of the hallway. “A box with USB’s.”

“...You lost me baby girl.”

“She had always been great with technology, and she had been the type to record herself daily, and store it in these little stick things. If we can find it, I’m sure we can figure out where she went or maybe get a clue of what happened.” Waverly inspected the boards, noting that they had been secured much too tightly to use a hammer, and they didn't have a drill. Waverly glanced towards the closed window to her left.

“She’s been missing for two years, baby girl. If the flatfoots couldn’t find her, why do you think we can? Besides, we have to focus on the Revenants.” Wynonna watched as Waverly opened the window.

“That's why I think we can find her. I had always struggled over the curse, wondering if it was real or not. When she went missing, I didn't believe in the curse. I believed that she had been kidnapped like the rest of purgatory, but what if she wasn't kidnapped by a human, but by a Revenant and is still in the Ghost River Triangle?...Help me out the window, I can probably get into her room from the outside window of her room.” Waverly placed her shotgun on the floor.

“Do you know if Nedley found the box?” Wynonna asked, helping Waverly out the window. 

“He didn’t even know it existed, and they didn't find anything like it when they searched the whole house….I recently remembered about it.” Waverly took her shogun, then helped Wyonna onto the wide ledge. 

“Have any idea where it is?” 

“..No.” Waverly muttered as she kicked in the window, the glass shattering. 

Carefully, both Earps crawled into the room. Standing up, Waverly couldn't help but feel sadness at seeing the dark room.

“The fact that it was her to have been kidnapped was suspicious in itself.” Waverly eyed the large boxes stacked inside the room. “She was smart, so careful that it was ridiculous. She knew how to fight, how to defend herself. She carried pepper spray, a knife, and even a lock pick in the back of her pants. If she saw strangers following her, she would bolt in order to lose them in the woods. She would have fought so much to just be taken away. ” Waverly ranted.

“...Yeah, she wasn't stupid.” Wynonna stepped towards the boxes. “I only needed to meet her once to learn that. She looked ridiculous with that reflective jacket though.”

“What? I thought she looked adorable with it on.”

“Whatever you say. There are a ton of boxes in here, so what do we look for?”

“Nedley mentioned that there was a box filled with notebooks, and I think those were her journals.”

“She even wrote in a journal?” Wynonna said incredulously.    


“Yeah...Come on, help me look through them.” Waverly picked up the box that was labelled as ‘Workout Stuff’ and placed it aside.

Wynonna groaned but followed Waverly’s lead and eyed a couple of other boxes, moving them aside.

It took them a couple of minutes until they found the box labelled ‘Notebooks’.

Waverly eagerly opened up the box, and pulled out a couple of notebooks. Wynonna watched as Waverly opened a notebook and started to skim through it.

“...Don’t you think this is a stretch, Wave?” Wynonna muttered gently. 

“...You won’t talk me out of this.” Waverly said firmly, putting the notebook down and picking up another. 

“Waverly. She’s been gone for two years. Two. And even the nicest of Revenants wouldn't consider keeping a human alive for a day. And what about her parents-”

“-And I’m telling you that I’m not giving up on her! Nicole was there for me when you weren’t!” Waverly nearly shouted, making Wynonna fall silent. “And even when I was being a brat or being a literal b*tch, she was always there! And I...”

Waverly hung her head in shame. “...I forgot about her. My first best friend.” Waverly’s voice cracked the slightest bit. 

Wynonna picked up a notebook gently, letting Waverly speak. 

“You only met her once, Wy. You don’t know just how much she means to me.” Waverly fiddled with a red covered notebook. “She was so kind, so gentle with me. She cared Wy... when I thought no one did.”

“Wave, you know I-”

“-I know you do.” Waverly said gently. “But I couldn't but feel that way when we were in high school. When you wer-”

A sound caught Waverly’s attention, making her fall silent. Wynonna glanced up at Waverly, and seeing that her sister was quiet and seemed to be listening closely, chose to remain silent.

A small mew reached Waverly’s ears, making her stand up slowly. “A cat?” Waverly muttered in surprise, walking over to the window, and looked out. Wynonna followed behind her, glancing outside the window.

Waverly spotted an orange furred cat looking at her from a distance, by a tree along the edge of the property. 

“That is one big cat.” Wynonna stated after a few seconds.

Waverly raised an eyebrow, and a memory came to her.

_ “Oh my god! You got a cat?!” _

_ “Yes, I did! She’s a kitten but she’ll grow up to be big.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yeah, she’s an orange Maine Coon, they tend to grow up to be big. I named her Calamity Jane.” _

_ “Why did you name her that?” _

_ “She pretends to be tough as nails, yet all that comes out of her is a tiny mew. And she secretly loves hugs and cuddles.” _

_ “Aww she sounds so adorable.” _

“Calamity Jane.” Waverly breathed.

“You know the cat?” Wynonna asked, watching as Waverly stuffed in multiple notebooks in her backpack. 

“She’s Nicole’s cat. Come on!”

Wynonna shook her head, and followed Waverly out the window.


End file.
